1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a solid support for liquid chromatography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inorganic porous materials such as silica, alumina, diatomaceous earth and the like have been used as solid supports for liquid chromatography. However, in accordance with the requirement of high speed for the liquid chromatography, various solid supports such as ones having a glass bead core and a porous silica surface layer and coating or chemically bonding an organic material onto said inorganic porous surface carrier, inorganic porous carrier and other organic polymer gels, have been developed and widely used.
The solid supports prepared by coating or chemically bonding an organic compound onto inorganic porous carriers or said inorganic porous surface carriers, and organic polymer gels have been used for partition chromatography. These solid supports have advantages and disadvantages. The solid support prepared by coating or chemically bonding an organic material onto an inorganic porous carrier or an inorganic porous surface carrier, have the disadvantages that a precolumn is needed, the mediums suitable for the mobile phase are limited and the types of organic materials suitable for chemically bonding is small. On the other hand, organic polymer gels have the disadvantage of a high degree of swelling.